Sick Day
by syndrigasti
Summary: [Movieverse] Miss Peregrine is sick on September 3rd, 1943. See how she spends most of the day struggling to somewhat take care of herself. But don't worry, Emma and Jacob are there to help her, too! AU-fanfic


Fandom: Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children

Disclaimer: I do not own MPHFPC or its characters.

AU; One-shot

* * *

Peculiars shouldn't get sick. Ymbrynes shouldn't get sick...and Miss Peregrine _should not_ get sick.

They were in a loop, so the day restarts over and over, right? Since you don't age (at least physically), then you should be at least be some-what stronger than the germs, bacteria, diseases, etc.

It was, of course, September 3rd, 1943, and she got sick.

Alma LeFay Peregrine groaned in her bed as coughs made their way out of her lips. Her body felt sore and her head really hurt. She placed her hand on her head and felt a burning sensation. Her nightwear was soaked with sweat as the room magically felt even hotter by the minute. Miss Peregrine attempted to get out of her bed, still ignoring the pain in her head that was screaming at her to just lie back down.

"Miss Peregrine?" a voice called out. "It's already 9 o'clock and you're not up. Are you okay?"

Miss Peregrine tried to figure out who the voice belonged to, but the banging pain in her head rejected all the noises she heard.

"Ugghh, is that a female's or male's voice? Oh my lord, I don't know who is at my door. And I woke up late! I forgot to be with them for breakfast as well! Are _they_ okay? Did they-"

Her thoughts got interrupted as the same person continued knocking.

"Miss Peregrine?! I'm going to go in your room if you don't answer soon. I respect your privacy but...we 're just are worried. You aren't replying to us."

"Emma. It was Emma outside." she thought. "And she said us, so they're more children out my door currently."

"M'fine. Bust v-very tired. Y-you ca go now. Mm j-just usy," Miss Peregrine tried to form words, but failed.

"Miss Peregrine?" Millard uttered behind the door, hoping for another reply.

"I-I'm fine. J-Just give meh a hew minotes." she croaked, pleading that they'll leave so they wouldn't have to see her.

Those words didn't even sound English to her ears, but it didn't matter. The knocking had finally stopped and she hoped that her children left.

* * *

After an uncomfortable, hard time dressing herself, she made it out on the other end of her door, just to discover Millard, Emma, Fiona, and Hugh were all sitting on the floor, looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay Miss Peregrine? Do you need any help?" Fiona asked, seeing the ymbryne swaying a little bit.

"I'm fine, Fiona. Thank you for asking," Miss Peregrine whispered as the dryness and pain in her throat increased.

Alma doesn't even know the last time she's gotten this sick. When her brother abused her, she has gotten sick multiple times due to infection on her wounds that she couldn't prevent, but this was different. It was like all those years of being sick-free just came right back at her, attacking her. Luckily, she remembered that she had a bottle of aspirins in the bathroom.

"'Cuse me," Miss Peregrine moaned, but tried to look natural by standing straight and not falling onto the ground.

She carefully, but hastily ran to the restroom, trying not to trip. The sick syndrigasti locked the door that was behind her and turned to face the mirror. She filled an empty cup with water, swallowed an aspirin, and then drank the colorless liquid. Taking a rag, she drenched it with cold water and applied it to her head. Miss Peregrine slid down and sat on the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest. She held onto the wet piece of rag like it was the only thing that could keep her alive, and it felt like it would because of its coolness.

"Miss Peregrine?"

She understand the children's concern but she was fine. At least she kept telling herself that she was fine. Now, she was wondering who it was this time.

"Emma called me over. She mentioned something about you looking...sick."

Ahhh, it was Abe Portman's grandson: Jacob.

"Mm not-t s-sick," she stuttered, knowing that he was going to say something back.

"Oh, cause you sound sick to me." Jake said.

She could imagine the teenager smirking on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Anyways, they told me to check up on you since you left in a hurry. Could you, um, open the door?" he asked.

Her first instinct was to say _no_ , but knowing that Jake was like Abe, he was going to _find_ a way in there, no matter how hard.

"Please," Jacob added.

"'ine," she muttered and she unlocked the door from the floor.

The rag fell off her head, making her face feel bare and hot. Her head was still pounding, so she just curled up on the floor with her hands grasping her skull and waited. Waited for the door to open. And it did, indeed, open. Jake poked his head in, searching around until he had finally looked down.

"Miss Peregrine!"

To be honest, Miss Peregrine was kind of annoyed that everyone was saying her name so much. She also kind of wished she would just faint so the pain of the horrible headache would go away, but then there would be no one to look after _her_ children and no one to reset the loop.

"I s-said I'm fff-fine," she whispered.

She could sense him bending over a bit so that he would be at her level.

"I'll get you some Tylenol, but I need you to stay here...just for a bit," the teen said as he grabbed the rag from the floor.

He wet another, _clean_ one and placed it on her head.

"Okay, I'm going to go now," he murmured, pointing to the door.

"Haha, like I'm going anywhere, Mister Portman." Miss Peregrine thought.

She was thankful that he used some of his _time_ to place back the wet cloth on her head. She had to admit that she felt more relieved. She closed her eyes and moved her hand from her head so that the cool, marble floor could some-how sooth the pain she was in.

* * *

She woke up and saw that she was back on her bed. Alma did not recall walking back to her bed, drinking any type medicine, or putting a much colder rag on her head.

"Hey Miss P. You feel asleep in the bathroom. Bronwyn carried you here. I _was_ going to give you some medicine, but you weren't responding." Jake mentioned.

"H-How long h-have I been a-asleep?" she asked.

Her throat felt a bit better and all the sores and pain were less intense.

"Just a few hours. It's only 1 pm. Don't worry. We are all fine." Jacob smiled. "Oh, and Emma is making some chicken soup for you. You haven't eaten breakfast and lunch, right?"

Miss Peregrine nodded.

"She should be done in a few minutes. How did you get sick? I spoke to Hugh and he said you almost never get sick." Jacob said.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess not being sick for years just came right back at me."

At last, Emma came into the room with the soup.

"Miss Peregrine, you're awake!" Emma smiled.

She placed the bowl of chicken soup on her bedside table and stood next to Jake.

"Thank you," Miss Peregrine thanked, taking the warm bowl.

She ate at least one-third before placing it back down and saying "I'm full".

"Really? Because you haven't eaten all day and you've eaten less than half the bowl!" Emma exclaimed.

The sick ymbryne knew that Emma was only taking care of her. But she had no more energy to eat and telling Jacob and Emma would mean they were going to feed her and she didn't want them to do more work.

"I'm full," she said again.

"Fine, but you're eating this again later. We don't want you to starve."

Miss Peregrine took a glance at her clock and saw 2:04.

"You should go outside with Jacob. I'm fine." she tried.

"And leave you alone? I rather not. Plus, Jake agreed that both of us staying to make sure you're doing well is a good idea." Emma added.

"Okay," Miss Peregrine agreed, not wanting to make a scene of why they should stay or not.

She was glad that they would take care of her. She was suppose to take care of them, not the other way around, she would think. But having them around made her feel better and being sick meant a sad, terrible day off for her, since she wasn't use to it.

"Now, all I need to do is get better, and then I can go back to my duties," she thought, smiling at the two teenagers that were smiling back at her.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first story, so I hope you guys like it! If there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me (I don't really proof-read). :D**


End file.
